The present invention relates generally to microwave medical imaging, and more specifically to displaying resultant images from microwave imaging techniques using different encoding procedures.
Microwave imaging (MWI) techniques utilize non-ionizing radio frequency (RF) energy in the range of 100-10,000 Megahertz (MHz) to generate a complete image of an object. When compared to ionizing radiation, non-ionizing radiation is less costly, requires less specialized environmental protections, and decreases the potential harm to human tissues.
When RF energy moves through a medium such as air and impinges an object, scattering from the object occurs as the RF energy hits the surface and moves through the object to generate a scattering field. Microwave imaging techniques are utilized to measure this scattering field and, combined with other information about an object, reconstruct the image of the object that created the measured scattering field. The reconstructed image can be used to provide diagnoses of the human body.